


Ideas/ Unfinished works/ One Shots

by softmaknae



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmaknae/pseuds/softmaknae
Summary: Basically, this is a place where if I find a story that I've somewhat started that I think is an okay idea, then I'll put it here. IF ANYONE WANTS TO USE THESE IDEAS IN A STORY OF THEIR OWN, YOU CAN. I really don't mind if you use the ideas, as I probably won't be using them anytime soon as I work on other ideas I have in mind right now. Though, I'd appreciate if you gave me a little credit if you do.It will be the beginnings of short stories or just an idea I've scribbled down in my notes of my phone, so nothing too elaborate!I dunno, I hope someone can enjoy it as much as I did looking through my cringey note app.ALSO, in this case there's ONE YOONMIN oneshot and another really short thing I worked on for a friend. I'm not sure what I could call it but- yeet.





	1. possible taekook

**Author's Note:**

> up first is an idea for taehyung of bts and whoever you want to ship him with.  
> i believe my original idea was to make it taekook but since i'm actually not into bts as much anymore, anyone can use this one.  
> this was like a year ago so pls be gentle

idea: taehyung works at the local animal shelter, where he works with rescued dogs and helps train them. sometimes he goes out to rescue them himself, and brings them back and takes cares of them without the shelter’s help. his dedication towards these dogs and finding them good forever homes never seems to become boring.

 

“This way, sir.” I said calmly, leading him towards the back, where we keep all the pets. His wife and daughter followed him sheepishly, wary about where they were going next.

 

“You guys are looking for a cat, yes?” My eyes wandered down the aisle of crates before I remembered that three aisles down, the cat section began.

 

“Yes, we are. My daughter wanted a cat for her birthday and we can’t afford to buy from a breeder.” The man replied, adjusting his tie around his neck. He looked as if he had just gotten off work. Maybe they came as soon as he got off because the little girl was excited.

 

“Right this way, sir. I’m sorry for the noise, a lot of the dogs see people and get really excited.” We walked down to the cats, and I began to show them each cat that we had.

 

“This is Mittens, she’s a sweetheart. She’s an old girl but she’s gentle and is great with kids.” Mittens meowed softly when she saw me, and glanced at the family I had beside me. Her eyes were glued to them.

 

“Hey, Jaden, do you want to come here so you can pick out your cat? I’m not going to pick it out for you.” The dad turned around and faced his daughter, who was grasping her mother’s hand behind him.

 

Her mother walked her up to the crates I was standing at, and let her peer into some of them. The girl was hesitant, but she looked at

the cats with eyes filled with wonder.

 

She let go of her mom’s hand and began wandering down the aisle herself, taking some time to study each of the cats we had.

 

“I imagine all of these cats are rescues, right?” Her dad spoke up, watching his daughter carefully as he spoke.

 

“Well, sir, this is a shelter. We rescue animals, nurse them back to health and train them if they need it, and then place them up for adoption here.” I had rehearsed this answer several times; it was a part of our protocol here.

 

“Dad, I want this one!” The young girl called out, her eyes fixed on the cat inside of the crate she stood in front of.

 

I walked over to her, and plucked the information clipboard off of the wall. “Muffin. She’s approximately 2 years old, and is declawed. She’s kind to everyone she meets, and is very patient. Good with other pets and young children.”

 

I glanced at her father for some sort of confirmation that he would take her. After a few moments of discussion with his wife, he sighed, and smiled down at his little girl. “We’ll take her.”

~ ~

 

I love the days that an animal in the shelter gets adopted. We send them home with a gift bag that contains a small starter kit with pet necessities, treats, and one toy.

 

These don’t happen a lot these days. Although a lot of people visit this shelter, there hasn’t been many adoptions that have taken place. Muffin’s adoption day was the first one to happen in a month.

 

We keep a lot of dogs and cats here. Roughly around 60 animals. Some have been rescued and sent here in hopes of adoption, and some have been raised here, since there may not be a better place to keep them while they grow.

 

First things first; We’re a no-kill shelter. We refute the whole kill shelter routine where they put the dogs/cats to sleep that haven’t been adopted for an extended amount of time. That isn’t right.

 

Instead, we keep them all. They don’t all stay with us, we have some foster families who take care of animals that we can’t fit into the shelter until we find good homes for them. We constantly rescue animals from the streets and bring them here, because they’re safe here. They can rely on us to help them become healthy again, and to be sent to a loving home.

 

A lot of people are buying from breeders now, which is concerning for shelter animals. They might not be the exact dog you’re looking for, but they all have the same potential that any purebred dog can have. Not to mention that they’re cheaper. They’ve lived hard lives, and all we want to do is ensure that they live the rest of their lives out in a happy household with a lot of love and attention to go around.

 

I’ve worked here now for almost 5 years. When I moved here from my home country, I found a job here because my love for animals was very strong. Not only do I help get them adopted, I bathe them, I train them, I feed them... I’d do anything for them.

 

Most of the animals know me well. I’ve slipped many a treat or two during work hours, just to award them for being patient. Some I feed regularly if they have a strict diet they’re on. Others I help train and help them get over bad habits so when they’re adopted they aren’t returned for mischievous behavior.

 

I work with maybe 5 of them regularly. Sometimes it’s due to a fear of interacting with humans, sometimes it’s due to nipping people, and sometimes they just need to be trained. The manager of the shelter has me on training duty to any pets who need it, especially rescues.

 

A few weeks ago, a young German Shepherd was brought in (by me) beaten and bruised from being a stray for several months. She hadn’t eaten in a while and most of her wounds seemed to be inflicted by a person.

 

My friend Elle and I rescued her, and she was aggressive towards me. She even bit me when I tried my best to approach her carefully.

 

After I got checked out by a doctor in the hospital for the bite, I called my boss asking about what I should do with her. There was no way I could keep her in a crate, she was already in a cramped space when we found her. It might not be comfortable for her, and all I wanted was for her to be comfortable.

 

Guess who got the honors of not only naming her, but training her?! I did!

 

I named her Kimmie.

 

Anyway, after Kimmie’s biting incident, I was left to train her. However, I was given specific instructions not to bring her to the shelter because she was obviously fearful of humans. So I did the best thing I could think of; I brought her home with me.

 

It took her a while to come home though, because the vet wanted to keep her in her care. She was badly injured, with a deep cut over her eye and muzzle, along with large scrapes along her left side. Kimmie also had some skin conditions that needed to be treated, and she also needed to be fed regularly with a very high fat diet to return to normal size.

 

I visited the little shepherd everyday, and just watched from afar as they took really good care of her. They baithed her in some medicated shampoo and gently treated her wounds. The one over her eye had to be stitched up, but that was all for her procedure wise.

 

For some reason, my mind was always on Kimmie. During her extended time of recovery, I was distracted when I was working. Maybe it was with the collars; I put the wrong ones on the wrong dogs. It could’ve been food, I mixed them up. Things like these I had never messed up. It’s how I could tell that this dog was different; she meant more to me than the regular strays. It could’ve been the tough love that I received from her, but I’m not sure.

 

A week passed before I was able to greet her in her enlarged crate. They put her in a special rehabilitation crate, which allows the dog or cat more room to roam and stretch their legs after a surgery. It would be a few more weeks before she could finally get out of the vet.

 

Knowing how frightened she is of me, I stayed behind the door. I just observed her, watching her shift in her sleep and perk up every once in a while to check that she was okay. She was nervous. Her panting was almost non-stop. Kimmie wanted to get out of there. And I so desperately wanted to take her home with me. That way I could work with her.

 

“Taehyung?” One of the vet’s assistants called from the end of the hall.

 

I turned to face her. We had met before, she was taking care of Kimmie the first night. She was very pretty. Big blue eyes with golden locks that were pulled up neatly into a bun. “Yes ma’am?”

 

“Dr. WaIin wants to speak to you about Kimmie.”

 

Of course I didn’t want to leave Kimmie alone, but I needed to figure out what was going on.

 

I took off down the hall and caught up with the assistant, and together we walked to Dr. Walin’s office.

 

Dr. Walin’s office was literally where she examined the animals. She was cooped up inside the room, scribbling in a large folder of papers.

 

“Dr. Walin?”

 

The doctor jumped slightly due to the sudden appearance of two people in her room. Then, she laughed. “Oh, hi Mr. Kim. I wasn’t expecting you to come in so fast.” She stood out of her chair, and pulled up one for me and set it up across her desk. “Sit, please.”

 

I obeyed. Sitting down, I had a sudden urge to fiddle with her set of magnets on her desk. With the ounce of self-control that I have, I sat on my hands to avoid touching them.

 

“So you rescued Kimmie, correct?”

 

I nodded. “We found her in a restaurant parking lot. I was out with a friend.”

 

“Okay. So, we finally have an update on her. My co-worker, Dr. Donaghue performed the surgery on her two days ago. He said everything went as planned. He has her on some pain medication that has made her groggy, but she’s now starting to become a little less irritable.

 

“If you vow to take care of her at your home, and do everything it is that we tell you she needs, you can take her home today.”

 

My face lit up. Finally, I could take my Kimmie home. She looked like she hated it here. Like she was miserable. All she wanted was some love. And she wasn’t going to get it in that cage they have her in.

 

“Before you get excited, I should let you know that although she has been cleared of any sort of bacteria, she has bit two male assistants who come in and pour food for the animals. It is obvious she’ll need training, which is something I can provide.”

 

“No, no. I can do it.”

 

 

 

 


	2. just a simple idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing to this at all. just something that anyone can use. my friend actually gave me this idea but i never decided to go with it ^^'

an au where person a grabs person b’s hand but they are complete strangers bc they thought B was their s/o and end up becoming the best of friends but fall in love after months of friendship


	3. one shot- yoonmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure if you gave me enough of a chance and read through the two simple chapters than you were probably looking for this one shot
> 
> it's all fluff, since i honestly hate smut  
> sorry  
> if there's a story that i love w smut i usually scroll past it

“Jimin?” Yoongi said groggily, as he sat up slowly. Something landed with a ‘thump’ on the floor beside him, sending a small breeze towards his face.

He sighed. “Jimin.”

A figure rushed over and picked up the fallen remote. “Sorry, hyung, I was just-“

“You can’t sleep again so you decided to come in here. Right?” His voice was deeper when he was half-asleep.

“Yes. Wait- How’d you know it was me?” Jimin asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“You’re the only one who knows the code.” Yoongi said, shaking his head in the darkness. “Here, hold on.” He switched on a lamp beside him, it lighting up the room around them. Jimin was readjusting the remote that fell onto Yoongi’s producing set, hoping to restore it to it’s former perfection.

Yoongi sighed, as he fell backward and let his head hit his pillow before covering his eyes with his arm. “What’s going on, Jimin?”

Jimin began to talk, but struggled to piece words together. He wasn’t sure what was going on himself, but maybe talking about it with him can help him realize what’s going on. “I really don’t know. I feel tired, and my eyes are heavy, but I just don’t sleep. Instead I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, kind of lost in thought.”

“Your mind’s too active. You need to find a way to clear it before going to bed. It’ll help.” Yoongi stated.

“I’ve tried.” Jimin said. “But instead of that, I begin to overthink about things.”

Yoongi sat up again, making some space so that Jimin can sit next to him on his bed. “Things? Like what kind of things?”

“BTS, mainly. I begin to think like ‘oh, what if I’m not trying hard enough’ or ‘oh, what if I’m not good enough for the ARMYS’ or ‘i’m just bringing you guys down’ or ‘oh i’ll never be good enough’... stuff along those lines.” Jimin sat beside Yoongi and sighed. “I’m beginning to believe that I’m just not good enough anymore to be here.”

“Stop talking like that. Just... stop.” Yoongi snapped, wiping his eyes with his hands. “Look Jimin. Look at me.”

Jimin looked at him.

“You’re doing the best that you can. You work extremely hard. Working yourself harder is just going to make things worse on your mind and your body. You’ve worked as hard as all of us have, and you’ve earned all of this. All of this that we have the opportunity to have and experience, you have worked towards all of it, and you deserve it. ARMYS adore you. There’s no way in hell that they don’t like you. You’re kind, caring, funny, and cute; how could they not love you?” Yoongi took a moment to gather his other thoughts. “You’re good enough. You’re more talented than most of us in the group. You can dance, you can sing... I wish I could say you can rap but- we all know you can’t-“

“Hey!” Jimin slapped Yoongi’s hand.

Yoongi chuckled sleepily. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You can do all of that better than almost half of us. I wish I could do what you could. You’re kind enough, you’re talented enough, you’re dedicated enough; so that means that you’re good enough.”

Jimin didn’t know what to say. Of course, everyone knows that Yoongi is the sweetest out of the group, but even he didn’t expect this to come out of the mouth of Agust D. “I- uh. Don’t know what to say.”

“How about thank you? And can I go back to bed?” Yoongi mumbled, slipping back underneath his covers.

“Thank you Hyung.” Jimin said.

“You’re welcome. Could you turn off the light?” He asked, and Jimin could already tell he was falling back asleep.

“I have one more thing to ask.”

Yoongi grumbled. “What is it?”

“Can I sleep with you?”


	4. JUNGKOOK THE DRAGON

“It’s strange,” Namjoon said, picking up the rather small dragon, causing it to roar with all it’s might. It just sounded like it was choking on something. “This one kind of looks like a mutated rabbit.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Jin added, poking slightly at the rough scales this little rabbit dragon had. It sunk it’s teeth into Jin’s finger. “It’s not friendly! Not friendly!”

The dragon then suddenly looked at Jimin, and made a sort of chirp noise. It startled the boys.

“What the hell was that? That sounded like a car alarm.” V said, stifling a laugh.

Suddenly, the dragon wriggled free of Namjoon’s grasp. The dragon hissed at Jin, and flew straight into Jimin’s arms.

“Yep, they always go for the cute one.” J-Hope said, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

one with jooheon where he loses his little brother in a car accident that he caused; ends up getting injured badly, in the hospital for months


	6. Chapter 6

hyungwon’s homeless and he notices that there’s a nice man leaving cash and extra supplies next to his car. he can never find the man until one day


End file.
